


Of Green-Eyed Monsters (and Jealousy too)

by Nahiel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Harry Potter/Others referenced, M/M, Past Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 07:52:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15384138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nahiel/pseuds/Nahiel
Summary: Harry's been in love with Sirius for a very long time, and has made no secret about the fact that he wants him. It isn't until a conversation with his best friend, Draco Malfoy, that he comes up with the idea to make Sirius jealous through the use of an old rival.Sirius just wants to live his life, and wishes that Harry would stop tempting him. Despite graduating from Hogwarts, Harry's too young, and besides, James and Lily would kill him, no matter how much Sirius wants to say yes.





	Of Green-Eyed Monsters (and Jealousy too)

**Author's Note:**

> Please note, this is a world where Voldemort never existed.

“Hey Siri!”

The voice, which once would have lightened Sirius’ heart, instead made it drop to somewhere around his knees, even as it began to beat far faster than it had any right to. “Pup,” he said warily.

His godson was leaning against Sirius’ motorcycle, his green eyes sparkling, his limbs long and lanky, his posture loose and relaxed. “Take me for a ride, Siri?” he asked, his lips quirking into a smirk that suggested he didn’t mean a ride on the motorcycle. At least, not just a ride on the motorcycle.

Sirius swallowed hard, his pounding heart getting louder in his ears. He felt a flash of heat, of the most sincere _want_ he’d felt in a very long time, but he forced it down. “You’re not exactly dressed for a ride,” he managed to choke out. “It’ll be cold up there.” The shorts Harry had poured himself into were indecent, leaving little to the imagination.

Harry just beamed at him, unbothered. “Then I guess you’ll just have to keep me warm, won’t you?” he asked, his voice taking on a bit of a purr.

Sirius groaned. “We’ve talked about this!” he snapped. He turned his back on both Harry and the bike. “You’re still a child! And even if you weren’t, your parents would never forgive me!”

Turning his back turned out to be a mistake, because he felt slender arms wind around his waist and a youthful body press tightly against him from behind. Harry’s breath was hot against his ear when he said, “None of that sounded like you being uninterested in me.”

Sirius couldn’t suppress his flinch. Because that was the crux of the matter, wasn’t it? No matter how much he protested, no matter what he said, to say that he didn’t want Harry would be a lie. “I have to go,” he said instead, his voice hollow.

He disengaged from Harry as gently as he could and left, his motorcycle roaring to life beneath him. He didn’t dare look back.

ooOOooOOoo

Harry flopped onto Draco’s bed with a dramatic sigh. “No luck,” he said mournfully.

His friend stared back at him from under raised eyebrows. “I told you to stop flinging yourself at him,” he said. “Desperation is terribly unattractive, and you already have so much going against you in that particular arena.”

Harry flung a pillow at Draco, then said, “Your father never had any complaints.”

The pillow hit Draco as he let out a chorus of revolted noises, his face screwed up in disgust. “Why must you continually remind me of that?” he hissed.

“Maybe to remind myself that I can, in fact, be seductive?” Harry suggested, all his mirth turning to melancholy. “I just don’t understand! I can see that he’s interested, so why—”

“Maybe he isn’t interested in a fling?” Draco suggested. He crossed the room to settle on the bed with Harry.

“I don’t want just a fling with him!” Harry protested. “And even so, I never get far enough with him to find out. He just shuts me down cold every time.” He flung an arm over his eyes, blocking out the world.

“Because you’re young and your parents would kill him,” Draco said with an agreeing hum. “Both, I’d like to point out, are perfectly valid reasons. You just might not be able to win this one, Harry.”

Harry rolled onto his side, facing Draco. “It’s not about winning with him,” he said, finally admitting the truth to Draco, even more explicitly than his claim that he didn’t want a fling.

Draco’s silver eyes widened. “Do you mean to say… Harry, are you… are you in love with him?”

Harry flushed. “Maybe,” he said, drawing the word out.

“Morgana’s tits, Potter, you should have told me that a long time ago,” Draco snapped. He smacked Harry with a pillow. “That changes things!”

“How?” Harry asked.

“Makes me more determined to help you find a solution,” Draco shot back. “I wasn’t exactly eager to help you break my cousin’s heart after what happened between him and Lupin.”

Harry scowled. “It’s not like I leave a trail of broken hearts behind me,” he muttered, a little offended at the implication.

Draco hesitated. “You’ve been known to get too caught up in the thrill of the chase to stop thinking about the consequences,” he said delicately. When Harry opened his mouth to protest, Draco simply said, “Weasley.”

“Fair,” Harry said with a cringe. The duel had been a spectacular one, but Ron’s tear-streaked face had been awful, and Harry would forever regret what he’d actually done to the other young man. He’d thought Ron had known the score, but apparently that hadn’t been the case.

“I know it’s fair,” Draco said, a smirk appearing on his face. “I’m never unfair.”

Harry snorted, which devolved into laughter as the ridiculousness of the statement hit him. “Never, huh?”

Draco didn’t deign to respond. Instead, he asked, “Have you thought about making him jealous?”

“You volunteering?” Harry asked. He touched Draco’s face with a gentle hand, trailing his fingers along one cheekbone. “You know, I’ve never actually been with a father then a son before.”

Draco shoved him away, hard enough that Harry fell off the bed. “Not in a million years, Potter,” he said coldly.

Harry cackled; he couldn’t help it. “Sorry,” he said, in spite of not being sorry at all.

“Besides, Sirius would be pleased if you dated someone your own age,” Draco said with a haughty sniff. “No, I was thinking of someone else. Someone who could easily be convinced to help terrorize your parents, particularly your father. Someone you already had relations with, perhaps?”

Harry’s eyes lit up as he caught on. “Merlin bless the day I chose Slytherin and wound up with you for a best friend, Draco Malfoy!” He got off the floor, stood, and stretched. “Mind if I use your Floo?”

“Not at all,” Draco said, and followed Harry to one of the fireplaces in the Manor with Floo access. “But I want to watch this conversation.”

Harry winked at him, dropped a pinch of powder in the fireplace, then shouted, “Spinner’s End!”

ooOOooOOoo

Sirius stared at James, his stomach twisting. “What did you just say?” he asked, his voice shockingly weak.

“I said that Harry’s bringing someone home for dinner,” James replied, scowling. “And that he’s extracted a promise from me to give whoever it is a chance, which makes me very nervous. Stay and help me keep calm?”

“Wouldn’t Moony be better for that?” Sirius asked, scrambling for a way out. He’d thought… No, this was for the best. Harry should be with someone his own age.

He had no right to be jealous.

James, in the meantime, was giving him a look. “Maybe if I was on speaking terms with Moony, sure.”

“Oh for—” Sirius forced himself to stop and take a deep breath. “James, please stop not speaking to Moony on my account. I’ve forgiven him, so I’m not entirely sure why you can’t.”

“You haven’t forgiven him,” James shot back. “And I won’t forgive him until you do.”

“I have so!” Sirius scowled. Of course he’d forgiven Moony. How could he not? He’d only been following his heart.

“Then I’ll invite him to dinner too!” James’ lips twisted into a triumphant smirk as Sirius’ heart just twisted.

“Good, then I won’t have to try and keep you calm, and I can just go out somewhere,” Sirius said, even though he knew that James would probably want him to stay too. He just… he might have forgiven the man, but he didn’t know if he was ready to face Moony and the lovely Tonks.

James’ smirk faded and he patted Sirius sympathetically on the shoulder. “Like I said. You haven’t forgiven him yet, and I’m not going to make you. Moony made his choice when he started seeing Tonks without breaking up with you, and I won’t forgive him until you feel better about it.”

“I wish you would,” Sirius muttered. He hated feeling like he had any power over Moony at all. He didn’t want it. He barely wanted any power over himself.

“Well, I won’t,” James said, a bit of cheer obviously forced into his voice. “And you can’t make me. But!” And now James was grinning, the bright and irrepressible one that spelled mischief for everyone. “Without him, that leaves you to be my voice of reason. And Paddy, I’m really not going to take no for an answer.”

Sirius let out a bark of laughter. “Well,” he said, a bit more cheerful than he’d been at the start of the afternoon. “If you insist, I suppose I must.”

It wasn’t like he’d had plans for dinner anyway, and Lily’s cooking was always worth staying for. He could put up with the ugly twisting in his stomach at the thought of Harry bringing someone home. At least, he thought he could. He had no right to be jealous anyway, right?

And then Harry walked in, one of Snivellus’ arms wrapped around his shoulders, beaming.

“Harry, no,” Sirius breathed before he could stop himself.

Harry just continued to beam, his eyes twinkling like Dumbledore’s at his most obnoxious. “You know Sev, don’t you Siri? Dad? Mom?”

Lily recovered first, because of course she did. She actually liked the greasy git. “Of course.” She smiled, though the expression was a bit shaky. “Severus, welcome.” She gave him a quick hug. “Harry should have mentioned that you were his guest.”

“Yeah, so we could have gotten him evaluated at St. Mungo’s,” James muttered. Then, louder, he said, “It’s such a pleasant surprise to see you, Snape.”

Snape’s black eyes glittered like an insect’s. “I’m sure,” he said dryly. “I’m probably exactly the type of man you hoped your son would bring home one day.”

James smiled, the expression more of a baring of his teeth. “Oh, absolutely,” he said. His fingers inched towards his wand.

As much as Sirius knew he would enjoy cursing Snape, or letting James do it instead, he had promised to be the voice of reason, Merlin help them all. “James,” he said, and rested his hand on James’ shoulder.

James let his hand drop. “Fine,” he muttered. He gave Sirius a dirty look. “You know, when I asked you to be the voice of reason, I didn’t expect—”

“I know,” Sirius said. He patted James’ shoulder, then let go. “Believe me. I know.”

What in Merlin’s name was Harry even thinking? Snape was far too old for him, and, more importantly, he was an asshole! What could Harry see in him? It wasn’t even like he was that attractive!

Sirius managed to keep his cool for most of the evening, which progressed in awkward fits and starts. It wasn’t like he had any say in who Harry dated anyway, since he’d turned him away. He kept telling himself that, over and over, every time he wanted to open his mouth. It worked, for the most part, although his white-knuckled grip on his spoon was starting to make his fingers hurt.

And then Harry let out a tiny noise, barely audible over the quiet conversation that Lily and Snape were having. Sirius probably would have ignored it, were it not for the fact that he couldn’t see Snape’s other hand, and Harry’s cheeks were ever so slightly flushed. And Snivellus had the faintest edge of a smirk on his lips.

Even though Sirius was almost positive that he knew exactly what was going on beneath the table, he tried his hardest to ignore it. Lily would kill him if he did anything to her best friend, no matter how much the bastard deserved it. But then Harry let out another small sound, and he squirmed, and his lips parted ever so slightly, and then Sirius was on his feet, wand in hand, and Snape had been blasted back from the table.

Sirius couldn’t even say what spell he’d used.

“Sirius!” Lily stood, her green eyes wide with shock. James stood as well, though his fingers inched closer to his wand.

“Just what did you think you were doing to my godson right in front of me?” Sirius snarled, his voice taking on more of Padfoot’s qualities than he was comfortable admitting to.

“What’s it to you if I’m engaged in some consensual touching, Black?” Snape asked, his voice silken. He stood, his wand held loosely in his hand. “That certainly doesn’t give you leave to assault me.” Then he smirked. “I could have you brought up on charges, Black, noble or not.”

“Severus,” Harry started, laying a hand on the other man’s cheek. His tone was soothing, warm and affectionate.

Sirius ached to hear him talk to a man like Snape with that tone. Of all the people…

Snape brushed the hand aside. “Surely a sitting member of the Wizengamot understands that violence cannot be excused simply due to your station. A nobleman attacking a simple Potions Master, Black? Whatever do you imagine the press will think?”

Each word drilled its way into Sirius, deeper and deeper, until he felt hollow with a combination of fear and fury. His mother, who had only just refrained from disowning him at his Sorting into Gryffindor, would be furious if he shamed the Black family name. In his younger years, he wouldn’t have cared. Now that he was older and wiser, he knew exactly what he stood to lose if he lost his seat on the Wizengamot. This probably wouldn’t do it, but there was always the chance that Severus would get lucky.

His wand trembled as he lowered it. He offered Snape a stiff, shallow bow. “You’re correct, of course,” he said through white lips. “And I offer you my sincerest apologies.”

Snape’s lip curled. “Do you? Because that didn’t sound terribly sincere.”

“Severus, please,” Lily said, her voice pleading.

Snape glanced at her, then at Harry who’d also made a soft request that Sirius couldn’t quite make out, then shrugged dismissively, like it didn’t really matter to him. “Very well. As a favor to an old friend, and a favor to someone more than a friend, I will let this go. As long as you leave now, so that you don’t spoil what’s bound to be a lovely evening.”

The salacious way that Snape said ‘lovely’ nearly made Sirius gag, but he held it back. He holstered his wand, dropped into another shallow bow, then turned on his heel and left before Snape could change his mind.

He went straight to the Leaky Cauldron, where he got a bottle of Firewhiskey and tried his hardest not to think about the way that Harry had looked with Snape’s hand on him, or about why it made him so unreasonably furious.

He had no right to feel that way.

ooOOooOOoo

“What the fuck was that?” Harry asked, rounding on Severus as soon as Sirius was gone. All traces of arousal had fled the moment that Severus had threatened Sirius, leaving behind the cold certainty that he’d made a terrible mistake.

Severus just raised an eyebrow. “What was what?” he asked, infuriatingly calm.

“You weren’t supposed to threaten him!” Harry raked a hand through his hair, making it more dishevelled than it normally was. “You were just supposed to help me make him jealous!”

“And then he attacked me, as I knew he would,” Severus replied. “And I was magnanimous enough to let his violence slide, as he most assuredly never would have been. Surely, Harry, you can see that you don’t belong with an arrogant, brash fool like Black.”

Harry’s jaw dropped. “You knew the score when I asked you to do this! I’m not in love with you, Severus, just like I wasn’t last summer!”

“Last summer?” his father echoed, reminding Harry that his parents were still in the room.

“What were you doing with my underage son last summer, Severus Snape?” his mother asked, fingering her wand.

“It’s okay,” Harry said quickly, hoping to avoid anymore violence during what had already been an awful night. “I pursued him last summer. And now that I’ve graduated, I can be with anyone I want.” Merlin, he hoped he never slipped and his parents never found out about Lucius. This was mortifying enough; he couldn’t imagine what that would be like. His mother had regular tea with Narcissa, for Merlin’s sake!

“This summer, yes, but last summer Snape shouldn’t have touched you,” his father said. “So, Snape, what do you have to say for yourself?”

“I love your son very much,” Severus started, his voice stiff. “He is—”

“In love with Sirius, you know that!” Harry snapped, cutting him off. He shook his head and stepped away from Severus. “And you weren’t ‘in love with me’ until just now, because you never once contacted me between last summer and now, and you definitely didn’t say anything about it yesterday, when we discussed this. So stop being an asshole and say what this is really about!”

“Are you implying that I would lie to you about my feelings?” Severus asked, his eyes going wide, as though Harry had hurt his feelings.

Harry didn’t fall for it. He was too much of a Slytherin himself. “I’m stating that I think your sudden explosion of feelings might just be based more on the childish rivalry you have with Sirius than anything else.”

Severus’ face slid into disgruntlement. “Such an accusation you levy against me,” he said, his voice gone silky in a way that once would have made Harry squirm with want.

Now it only made him that much more furious. “Severus.”

The Potions Master rolled his eyes. “Well, I don’t need to stand here and be insulted,” he said, with an air of greatly wounded dignity. “Don’t worry, I can show myself out.”

An awkward silence fell between Harry and his parents as Severus stormed off like the melodramatic bat he occasionally resembled, then his mother asked quietly, “You’re in love with Sirius?”

Harry let out a sound that might, in Muggle circles, have been compared to a pterodactyl shriek. “I really don’t want to have that conversation today,” he said miserably.

“Honestly, I’d rather you be with him than someone like Snape,” his father said thoughtfully. “At least since I know that Sirius would treat you right. And it’s been long enough since Remus that I’m not worried about Paddy using you to rebound.”

“James!” His mother looked scandalized, her eyes wide and her mouth half-open in horror. “Please be serious.”

“That’s his best friend,” Harry said, just as his father opened his mouth to say the same thing.

His mother let out a noise of absolute disgust, threw her hands in the air, and stormed from the room.

His father slung an arm around Harry’s shoulders, leaned in, and said, “Let me tell you what you need to do to get Padfoot to take you seriously, and to not fear mine and Lily’s retribution.”

Harry’s heart rose from where it had settled somewhere near his ankles. “You’ll help me?” he asked, a little breathless with sudden hope.

“Of course I will,” his father said. Then, quietly, he added, “But if you hurt my best friend, Harry… he might not act like it, but Sirius takes his relationships very seriously. If you break his heart…”

“I won’t,” Harry promised. He’d never meant any promise more than he meant that one.

ooOOooOOoo

When Sirius woke, his head was throbbing. He knew he’d had too much to drink, had known he’d been making a mistake when he’d done it, and then he’d gone and done it anyway. “Fuck,” he mumbled into his pillow.

He let himself wallow in pain for a few minutes, then sat up and raked a hand through his hair. Thank Merlin that he didn’t have anything to do today, because he could just imagine how badly he’d do at anything resembling work. And, if there were any Wizengamot meetings, then there was a chance he’d have to face James, and Merlin’s breath, he wasn’t ready to do that. How could he ever face him after the disaster that last night had been?

To think, James had been relying on him for self-control. What a fucking joke.

He dragged himself out of bed and into the bathroom. He took a Pepper-Up to deal with the worst of his hangover, showered, then dried off and put on a fresh set of robes. He cleaned his teeth, hoping it would get rid of the awful taste in his mouth, and it mostly worked.

He left the bathroom and glanced longingly at his bed. Part of him wanted nothing more than to go back to bed until he felt better about everything, but he suspected that if he were to try that, he wouldn’t wake up for a very long time. Right. That idea was out, then.

He made his way downstairs and froze halfway down. He sighed. “Harry, now is really not the best of times.”

Harry, who was sitting on his couch, had the grace to flinch. “I know,” he said, and looked up at Sirius, his eyes damp with what Sirius thought were tears. “I’m… I just… I wanted… I mean, Sirius, I just… I’m sorry!”

Sirius groaned. He continued down the stairs, then sat next to Harry on the couch. “It’s fine,” he said. “Although I really hope that you weren’t serious about Snape. He’s a bad idea, Harry.”

“He really was,” Harry muttered. He scrubbed at his eyes, then, with his face still hidden behind his hands, whispered, “I was never serious about him. I was just hoping to make you jealous.”

“You were—” Sirius cut himself off and drew in a short, sharp breath. “Harry James Potter, you—”

“You weren’t taking me seriously!” Harry shouted. He exploded off of the couch and started to pace. “I couldn’t get through to you, nothing was working, and Draco suggested I try jealousy, and I’m sorry because it was just so damn stupid of me!”

Sirius sagged back into the couch. “It was really stupid,” he agreed. “Especially since I’ve told you before that we can’t do this.”

“Which still isn’t you saying that you don’t want to,” Harry said, his voice going soft. He stepped towards Sirius, then gently touched his cheek. “I’ve never once heard you say that you don’t want me. If you did, I would stop.”

Sirius leaned into the touch, his eyes fluttering closed. “You’re too young,” he whispered, tired of arguing with Harry.

“I’ve graduated from Hogwarts,” Harry started, his voice gentle, but firm. “I’ve started with the Auror Academy, and I’ve been officially assigned Draco as my partner, which means that I’ll be graduating soon enough. I may be young, but I’m not a child anymore, Sirius.” Harry’s voice grew closer as he spoke, until he could smell the tea on Harry’s breath.

“Your parents would kill me,” Sirius breathed. He didn’t pull away. He didn’t think he could. He’d been fighting this fight with Harry for over a year, since the summer between Harry’s sixth and seventh years, just after Moony had left him the Easter before.

“My parents would rather I be with someone who will treat me honorably, than being with someone like Severus,” Harry’s lips touched Sirius’, just on the corner of his mouth, making Sirius jump. “And both of my parents signed a note stating that.”

Sirius let out a bark of startled laughter that he couldn't quite suppress. He opened his eyes to find himself nose to nose with Harry, whose green eyes were sparkling. “After almost convincing me that you were old enough, you bring me a permission slip from your parents?”

“Whatever it takes to make you comfortable,” Harry said. He leaned in, and this time Sirius didn’t protest when he kissed him.

Instead, this time, he leaned into it. It was sweet, and slow, or it started out that way. Then Harry pressed closer, shifting so that he was in Sirius’ lap, straddling him. Sirius let out a shuddering breath and finally, finally, let himself wrap his arms around Harry, so tightly that Harry let out a small grunt.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Harry breathed as he pulled back. “You don’t have to hold me so tightly.”

Sirius forced himself to relax, to loosen his grip on Harry. “I know,” he said, and only after he said it did he find that he believed it. Well, mostly anyway. Which was all a person could ask of him after what he’d been through with Moony.

“Good,” Harry murmured. He leaned down to kiss Sirius again, and Sirius leaned up to meet him.

It was electric, and Sirius didn’t complain when Harry deepened their kiss, tangling their tongues together. When they broke apart for air, after what felt like a small eternity, Harry pulled back just enough to suggest, “Bed?”

Sirius flushed. “We could,” he said. He hadn’t been with anyone in so long, and only Remus for years before that, so he wasn’t sure if he’d live up to whatever expectations Harry had.

“Nervous?” Harry asked, raising his eyebrow. It was a distinctly challenging expression, one that Sirius felt almost compelled to meet.

“Yes,” he answered, without hesitating. “I’m absolutely nervous. I don’t want to disappoint you.”

Harry smiled, the expression flashing over his face like lightning. “Siri,” he murmured in his ear. “You couldn’t possibly disappoint me, no matter what.”

Sirius closed his eyes and nodded. “Then yes,” he murmured. He leaned up and took another kiss, this one long and lingering. “Let’s go to bed.”

Harry slid off of his lap and pulled him to his feet, then nestled under one of his arms as they went upstairs to his bedroom. Once they were there, Sirius unfastened his robes with shaking fingers, and drew in a deep breath before he pushed them off of his shoulders. When he turned to look at Harry, he found him already naked, watching him with eyes that darkened swiftly with lust.

“You’re beautiful,” Harry said as he stepped back into Sirius’ space.

Sirius felt himself flushing. “So are you,” he said honestly. He reached out, his hand trembling ever so slightly, and cupped Harry’s cheek. He could have this. It was fine. Harry wanted this.

Harry, in fact, pressed closer, until Sirius stumbled back. “You’re still nervous,” Harry said, and then leaned in and kissed him. “Don’t be,” he said when he pulled back. “I promise, there’s no way that you could disappoint me.”

Sirius stepped back once more, this time of his own volition, until his legs hit his bed. Then he sat down, and let Harry straddle him once more. When Harry kissed him this time, it was a far more intimate experience, as he could feel Harry’s body stirring against his own, and knew that he was responding in much the same way.

Sirius laid back, and pulled Harry down with him. Harry went willingly, not breaking the kiss until they both needed to stop for air. “How do you want to do this?” Harry asked, his voice low and husky. “I’m game for just about anything.” He ran his fingers idly over Sirius’ chest as he spoke, pausing to toy with one of Sirius’ nipples when he found it.

Sirius shuddered, his eyes fluttering closed. He turned his head away from Harry, his cheeks flushing. “I want…” He stopped. “What do you want?” he asked instead.

Harry’s lips touched his again. His tongue teased Sirius’ mouth open, so that their tongues could dance together. “I want whatever you want,” Harry said after they’d parted again. “I want this to be good for you, Siri. I’ll have fun no matter what.”

Sirius shivered when Harry nipped at his ear, the sensation of the small bite seemingly on a direct line to his already hard cock. “I want you inside of me,” he said finally, his blush worsening as he admitted it.

Harry groaned at the words, the sound low and needy. “That sounds like a lot of fun,” Harry murmured, then kissed him again. His fingers began to move again, quick and clever, and with a whispered spell, one of them was sliding into Sirius easily as his body relaxed to accommodate the intrusion.

As he worked another finger into Sirius, who felt more full than he’d felt in a long time and was struggling to settle into it, Harry began to kiss him again. He kissed his way down his neck, to press soft kisses against his chest, and then took one of Sirius’ nipples into his mouth, where he sucked on it, making obscenely delighted noises as he did so.

Sirius let out a shuddering sigh as Harry worked a third finger into him, even as Harry abandoned his nipple and continued downwards, and stopped at his belly button, where he flicked his tongue in with a wicked look at Sirius.

Sirius’ eyes fell closed again. “Merlin,” he muttered, his voice rough, as Harry continued to stretch him with three fingers. Harry crooked those wicked fingers of his, and Sirius’ hips jolted off of the bed as Harry found the nub inside of him that made him see stars. “Harry, please,” he begged.

“You ready?” Harry asked, his breath touching Sirius’ cock as he asked the question. “Or do you need me to work you open just a little bit more?”

The salacious way he asked the question made Sirius wonder what exactly he meant. Still… “I need you,” he whispered, his eyes still squeezed closed. “Please, Harry, I need you. It’s been so long since anyone has—”

Immediately, Harry shifted on the bed and took Sirius’ face in his hands. “I’ll give you what you need,” he promised, and when Sirius opened his eyes, he found Harry staring back at him, his green eyes bright and vibrant. “I’ll give you everything that you need,” he promised.

He kissed Sirius, and Sirius leaned into it, and then Harry was sliding into him, filling him in ways that no one had in a very long time. Sirius gasped as Harry began to move, his hips shifting smoothly, his cock sliding in and out of Sirius with ease, brushing against his prostate with almost every thrust.

Sirius closed his eyes again, and threw one arm over them, even as he curled the other around Harry’s shoulders to pull him in closer. Harry kissed him on the lips, so fiercely as to be almost vicious. The pleasure built, Sirius breathing out Harry’s name in gasping moans, and then he was tumbling over the edge as he reached his release.

He felt thrust once, then twice more, and then he felt Harry’s release, hot and liquid, rush inside of him. Harry collapsed against him, panting. Sirius wrapped his trembling arms around him and wondered if they’d just made a terrible mistake, for all that he’d enjoyed himself immensely.

Harry obviously knew his way around in a bedroom, which meant that Sirius, with all his limited experience, would be something of a disappointment to him. Merlin, what an idiot he was…

ooOOooOOoo

“I don’t know why you thought that would be disappointing,” Harry mused from where he was stretched out on top of Sirius. He pressed a kiss to Sirius’ cheek and said, “You were amazing.”

He was rewarded with that adorable flush that he’d seen on Sirius’ cheeks appearing once more. “Thanks,” Sirius said. His eyes were downcast, and Harry was getting the distinct impression that his godfather was more shy than he’d anticipated.

It was a surprise, but then, much of the morning had been. “You’re very welcome,” Harry whispered. He pressed a long, lingering kiss on Sirius’ lips, then pulled back. He stood and stretched, making sure to hold Sirius’ gaze as he did so.

At least until Sirius dropped his eyes once more. “So what happens now?” he asked, his voice going dull in a way that was rather disconcerting. “Am I one of your conquests now?”

Harry’s heart dropped and he immediately crawled back into bed to fold Sirius into his arms. “You could never be a conquest to me,” he said honestly. He hadn’t realized Sirius even knew about them, and maybe he didn’t; maybe he was just making assumptions. “Didn’t you hear me say that I wasn’t going anywhere?” He pressed a kiss against Sirius’ forehead and whispered against his skin, “I meant it. I love you.”

Harry was rewarded with the feeling of Sirius melting into his arms. “I love you too,” Sirius whispered.

A silent, comfortable moment passed, then Sirius said in a far more cheerful voice, “You know, you never did show me that permission slip.”

“Oh, I definitely lied about that,” Harry replied, beaming at Sirius. “Dad was cool with it, but Mum’s going to murder you!” He darted off of the bed and out of the room, laughing, pursued by an outraged squawk and thundering footsteps as Sirius took off after him, wand presumably in hand.

Harry dodged a hex that would have turned his hair pink, still laughing, his heart light. “I love you!”

“I love you too, but hold still!” Sirius shouted back.

ooOOooOOoo

Sirius chased Harry through the house, half-amused, half-irritated. Not because he really thought Lily would kill him, but because his darling godson really shouldn’t be able to play him so well.

He stumbled into the sitting room, only to be caught from behind and twirled into a kiss that took his breath away. Harry’s green eyes were twinkling as he pulled back. “Truce?” he offered, his own wand held lazily in his free hand.

Sirius sighed. “Truce,” he agreed, then leaned in for another kiss, still privately astonished that this was okay, that this was something he could do now. When he pulled back, he was gratified to see that Harry looked slightly dazed.

Then Harry blinked, and the expression shifted to the same glee he’d worn before. “So Siri,” Harry said, his arms tightening slightly. “How about that motorcycle ride?”

Sirius swallowed, then leaned in for another kiss. “Absolutely,” he breathed when they parted.

He couldn’t think of a better way to spend a lazy summer afternoon than to spend it in the sky with the man he loved.


End file.
